


such a romantic affair

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Pregnant Byun Baekhyun, Sick Character, Snow Day, Soft Park Chanyeol, baekhyuns kinda sickly, dad chanyeol is best chanyeol, his immune system is Weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: chanyeol and baekhyun go outside to see the stars and the snow, even though baekhyun could get sick again.chanyeol has a special plan.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

holding onto chanyeol has to be the best thing baekhyun’s had the privilege of doing. it’s cold tonight, bitterly cold like it might snow. the sky has been dark for hours now and their noses, lips, and cheeks are bright red from the cold, but they don’t want to go home just yet. the city is beautiful during the winter nights like this, when the stars come out and light it up with the streetlights. they’re bundled up nicely, wearing their nice long coats, mittens, and thick scarves. chanyeol’s wearing a beanie, and his ears are sticking out in that adorable way. baekhyun wants to take a picture and paint him later. chanyeol looks like an angel. baekhyun feels as if he’s falling in love all over again. his heart stutters in his chest, and he tightens his grip on chanyeol’s arm. the taller man turns to grin at him, his eyes crinkling up as his dimple appears. it’s adorable. he’d never seen anyone so cute before he met chanyeol, and still he’s never seen anyone as cute. he’s ripped from his thoughts by a rather violent shiver, which makes him feel the need to snuggle himself closer to chanyeol’s warmth. 

“are you cold?” chanyeol’s voice is so quiet and gentle, he almost can’t be heard over the soft chatter coming from the loud shrieks of the wind, the wind that’s nipping at their noses and cheeks and causing them to shiver and huddle together for warmth. he’s rather glad he was able to take baekhyun out tonight, since the younger of the two had been feeling under the weather lately. he's always been prone to getting sick and getting it bad, due to his weak immune system, he’s only just recovered from a rather nasty case of pneumonia, caused by a flu taking a turn for the worst. they’d been in and out of the hospital a lot, what with baekhyun’s immune system being so fragile. baekhyun’s health is chanyeol’s number one priority, of course, but so far he’s kept him warm enough, or so he hopes.

“yeah, but so are you,” baekhyun nods, leaning over to rest his head against chanyeol’s strong chest. “i’m okay, yeol.”

“good… let me know if you get too cold so we can go home before you freeze.” chanyeol squeezes baekhyun’s hand, only gently. 

“i wanna stay out as long as we can.” baekhyun lets out a dreamy sigh, glancing up at the sky to take another peek at the stars. the sky is so clear tonight, they’ve certainly been lucky. chanyeol picked a good day to go, and baekhyun’s immune system picked a good day to decide to be well. 

“then that’s what we’re gonna do!” chanyeol proclaims, wrapping one arm around baekhyun’s shoulders. “but really… how are you feeling?”

“i’m fine, chanyeol..” baekhyun mumbles, pressing his cheek against chanyeol’s chest. “it was only the flu, i’m not dying.”

“baek.” chanyeol turns to face his boyfriend, stroking baekhyun’s cheek. “you ended up catching pneumonia. that’s pretty serious…”

“but i’m fine!” the smaller squeaks, burying his face in chanyeol’s warm jacket. “i recovered..”

“that doesn’t mean i won’t worry, baby.” chanyeol squeezes baekhyun tight, kissing the top of his head. “i’m still worried that something will happen to you…” 

“chanyeol,” baekhyun whispers, looking up at his tall boyfriend. “look… it’s snowing.” 

“isn’t it pretty?” chanyeol kisses the tip of baekhyun’s cute little nose, watching the snowflakes settle in his lover’s soft hair. “but it’s cold, baby. you’ve only just recovered… i don’t want you to get sick again, my darling.” 

“but i’m all bundled up!” little baekhyun pouts, earning himself a bunch of kisses. his round cheeks are flushed bright red, glowing even brighter after the kisses. “i’m so toasty and warm…”

“i just don’t want you getting so sick again.” chanyeol mumbles. “you were so exhausted after all those trips to the hospital that you hardly had the strength to get better and i don't want you to have to go through that again.”

“i’m okay now, yeol…” they both can’t deny it, though, how chanyeol gets nervous when baekhyun so much as sneezes or breathes the wrong way. “okay? please just relax about it… it’s not gonna kill me.” 

“well…” chanyeol sighs, his breath coming out in a visible puff. he leans down slightly, pressing his frigid lips to baekhyun’s forehead. “if you insist. i guess since we’re here… and you don’t want to go in yet..”

“huh?” baekhyun doesn’t move away from where he’s cuddled against chanyeol, face buried in his lover’s chest. 

“hold on, just stay right there.” chanyeol steps away, leaving baekhyun to shiver and hug himself to get warm again. 

“chanyeol… you just wanna get me to beg to go home—” 

“no, no.. just close your eyes.” 

“okay..” baekhyun closes his eyes, sighing softly. once he does so, chanyeol gets down on one knee and pulls out a little velvet box. 

“you can open your eyes now, buttercup.” baekhyun opens his eyes slowly, gasping softly when he sees what chanyeol’s holding. 

“oh, chanyeol..” he murmurs, tears already collecting in the corners of his eyes. 

“save your tears for the end, baby.” chanyeol smiles a little, sighing. “well… god, where do i start? let's start with… i love you. i love you  so much, baekhyunnie. you’re easily the best thing in my life. i’m not joking, i really mean it… we’ve had our ups and downs, our highs and our lows… but we’ve always gotten through it together. i know you feel like we’ve missed out on a lot because you’d rather stay in when you aren’t feeling very good, but i haven’t missed out on a thing. always having you with me makes up for it, my darling. i love you so much, byun baekhyun. will you make me the happiest man ever and marry me?”

“chanyeol…” baekhyun whimpers, dropping down next to chanyeol, closing the box and nudging his way into chanyeol’s arms. “oh, oh my god, yes.. yes, i’ll marry you…” 

“we’ll put the ring on when we get home, okay?” chanyeol kisses his  fiancé’s  forehead, hugging baekhyun close. “i love you so much, buttercup. i really do.”

“i know… i know, yeollie bear.” baekhyun sniffles, sounding like he’s trying not to sob. “i love you lots. can we go home? i want to snuggle with you… and let’s have hot chocolate.”

“alright, sweetheart,” chanyeol stands up, helping baekhyun to his feet as well before leading his lover back to his car. “we’ll get you nice and warm and you can try on the ring. we can get it resized if it doesn’t fit.”

“okay, yeol.” baekhyun just holds chanyeol’s hand tightly, trying to get some warmth from him. they're home before he knows it, but he’s still freezing. he almost sprints to the door, waiting for chanyeol to unlock their apartment. chanyeollie’s sweaters are waiting for him. he changes into soft flannel pajama pants and one of chanyeol’s thick, knit sweaters snuggling up with a blanket on the couch while chanyeol makes the hot chocolate. he’s so sleepy, so warm and comfortable. 

“baby,” chanyeol murmurs, settling down beside him and handing baekhyun a mug. “time to wake up…”

“i’m not asleep.” he pouts, taking a little sip of his drink. “i was just… resting my eyes!”

“alright, if you say so.” baekhyun giggles when chanyeol pokes his cheek, scooting over to mash himself against chanyeol. 

“i love you, chanyeollie.” he mumbles, setting his mug down and nuzzling against chanyeol’s shoulder. 

“wanna see if the ring fits?” chanyeol asks, taking the little box out of his pocket. he holds it out to baekhyun, who opens it carefully and removes the ring with shaking hands. 

“it’s so pretty…” he breathes, carefully sliding it onto his ring finger. it fits perfectly, the little diamond glinting in the middle of his slender finger. “chanyeol, it’s perfect.” 

“yeah? i’m glad.” chanyeol sets his mug down, turning to baekhyun so he can give him a kiss. “so.. when do you wanna get married?”

“hm…” baekhyun closes his eyes, sighing softly. “i think… soon. before the winter is over.. and we could have a big wedding and reception with our friends and family when it’s warmer… maybe in spring.”

“is that what you want?” chanyeol asks softly, reaching over to hold baekhyun’s hands. he knows baekhyun’s always wanted a winter wedding, an  outdoor  winter wedding, but he can’t be out in the cold for that long. no one would allow it, not after seeing how sick he’s been. “you wanna sign the papers and be legally married first?”

“yeah.” he murmurs, holding onto chanyeol. “i want to marry you as soon as i can. and i wanna take your last name.. is that okay?”

“of course it is.” chanyeol leans down, gently kissing baekhyun’s forehead, hugging him closer. “i’d love nothing more, baekhyunnie.” 

“i love you, chanyeollie.” baekhyun whispers, opening his eyes and snuggling up to chanyeol. “i love you so much. i’m the luckiest person in the world!”

“you’re sweet…” chanyeol mumbles. “but  i’m  the luckiest person in the world, my baekhyunnie.”

“but do you love me back?” he bats his eyelashes, smiling cutely. 

“of course i do.” the answer is soft. “i wouldn’t have put a ring on your finger if i didn’t, darling.”

“you’ve gotten so sappy, yeol.” baekhyun snorts, easing himself into chanyeol’s lap, wrapping his arms around chanyeol’s neck. 

“you love my sap, buttercup. you love it.” chanyeol replies, tucking a chunk of baekhyun’s hair behind his ear. baekhyun is so beautiful, he really is the luckiest man in the world. to be able to marry someone as beautiful and loving as baekhyun makes him realize he’s truly been blessed. 

“chanyeol… i’m tired.” baekhyun murmurs, his voice soft. he yawns against chanyeol’s shoulder, nuzzling his cheek against it. “let’s go to bed and snuggle.”

“alright, baby.” he scoops baekhyun up, carrying him to their shared bedroom, leaving the still full mugs and the empty ring box behind. all that matters right now is baekhyun. he tucks him into bed, petting his hair and caressing his soft, round cheeks before settling down beside him in bed. baekhyun snuggles up to chanyeol as soon as the taler man is comfortable, clinging to his fiancé and kissing his neck because he can’t reach chanyeol’s cheek when he’s laying down and chanyeol is sitting up. 

“chanyeol. lay down.” baekhyun pouts, tugging on chanyeol’s arm. “lay down and snuggle with me.”

“you’re so demanding, baby..” chanyeol chuckles, laying down next to baekhyun, kissing his fiancé’s soft cheek again. “you’re still so cold!”

“that’s why i need you to snuggle with me!” baekhyun squeaks, draping an arm over chanyeol’s neck. “so i can be warm!” 

“it’s time to sleep,” he mumbles, kissing baekhyun’s forehead. “go to sleep, darling fiancé of mine.” 

“okay…” baekhyun whines, squishing his cheek against chanyeol’s chest. “goodnight, yeollie.”

“goodnight, buttercup.”

they fall asleep all snuggled together, dreaming of their future. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol and baekhyun celebrate chanyeol’s birthday.

“are you feeling better now, baekhyunnie?” chanyeol’s soft voice breaks the silence that surrounds them as he helps baekhyun back into bed. he tucks his husband in gently, settling into his own side of the bed once more. baekhyun is sick once again, waking up early in the morning and late at night to throw up until he’s shaking and crying. chanyeol still doesn’t know what to do. baekhyun’s never been sick like this. 

“yes, i feel fine now,” baekhyun answers, sighing. his delicate hands settle over the gentle swell of his belly, carefully stroking over it. “chanyeol, come feel…”

baekhyun is six months pregnant now, after having so much trouble conceiving. the pair has been married for four years now and they’ve finally gotten their wish. a baby of their own, soon to be born out of their love. they’d waited so long for it to finally happen and now they have a baby on the way. the only problem is that baekhyun is still rather sickly. his body isn’t handling some of the changes well. he’s constantly nauseous and achy, and upset about having to stop working until their baby is born and he’s recovered enough. it doesn’t help that chanyeol’s started working more hours, either. baekhyun needs his husband with him more often now that he’s getting into the later stages of pregnancy. he doesn’t like being alone. 

“hold on,” chanyeol mumbles, moving a little closer to baekhyun before letting his smaller husband take his hand and position it over his swollen belly. baekhyun snuggles against his husband, resting his cheek against chanyeol’s shoulder. 

“i don’t know, they might not be active… do you feel anything?” baekhyun asks, keeping chanyeol’s big, warm hand over his belly. 

“i’m not feeling anything, honey.” chanyeol murmurs, kissing baekhyun’s forehead. the smaller sighs, closing his eyes. “maybe he’s tired or— wait, i think he just kicked. did he kick? was that a kick or am i just thinking it was?”

“mhm.” baekhyun pats his round belly, smiling. “that was a kick. you finally got to feel it..”

“you should go back to sleep now, my love.” chanyeol presses a gentle kiss to baekhyun’s lips. “it’s early… you need rest.”

“why do you keep referring to our baby as ‘he,’ chanyeol? we could end up having a girl.”

“i dunno, i guess it’s just subconscious. i just do it.” chanyeol shrugs. “but that’s not what we’re focusing on right now, okay? right now.. we’re gonna go back to sleep for a few hours and when we wake up, i’m gonna make you something nice for breakfast.”

“you spoil me too much, chanyeol!” baekhyun squeals, kissing his husband’s cheek. “i love you, thank you for always taking such good care of me…”

“you’re welcome, honey. let’s go back to sleep now, okay?” 

“okay.”

baekhyun goes into labor earlier than he should. it happens a week and a half into his eighth month of pregnancy. his belly had been aching for a while at that point, but chanyeol had assured him that he was fine. chanyeol was wrong, because baekhyun finds himself sitting in a puddle of something that definitely isn't pee and feeling rather feverish. he tries not to panic as he gets up and practically rips the sheets off the bed, throwing them into the dirty laundry hamper and changing his pants. he picks up his phone, calling chanyeol’s work phone and chewing on his lip while he listens to it ring. a wave of pain rolls through him, making his belly feel like it’s tightening. he cradles his swollen belly with one hand, gently rubbing over it as he holds his cellphone up with the other hand. it feels bigger than it did yesterday, but it’s not like the baby got bigger overnight. he gets chanyeol’s voicemail and hangs up, opting to try his cell number instead. it rings for what seems like ages, but his husband finally picks up. 

“baek?” chanyeol’s voice sounds so far away. “honey, are you okay?”

“chanyeol,” he whimpers, clutching the phone tightly. “my water broke, i need you to come home and take me to the hospital.” 

“already? but it’s so early! you’re not due for another month!” 

“chanyeol, i know, but my water broke and these contractions fucking _ hurt _ so could you please get your ass home and take me to the hospital?”

“okay, okay, let me just… tell my boss. i’ll be home soon, sweetheart. i’ll call you when i’m on my way.”

once they hang up, baekhyun lays down again. his back hurts so badly that standing for a long time is hard. a particularly strong contraction rips through him, leaving him shaking and crying softly. the phone rings again, so he picks up. 

“chanyeol..?” he knows he sounds like hell, but in his defense… he’s about to have a baby. “are you almost home?”

“fuck, you sound awful.” chanyeol sighs. “i’m sorry, honey, the traffic is bad right now. i’m trying to get back as fast as i can, baekhyunnie.”

“please hurry… yeollie, it hurts so bad.” he whimpers, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“i know, buttercup, but it’s gonna be fine. you’re gonna be just fine. i’ll be there soon, baek.”

“chanyeol, please… i’m really not feeling good..”

“baby, lay down and relax for me. i swear to you that i’m almost home, okay?” chanyeol’s voice soothes him a bit. 

“okay…” baekhyun whines, rubbing his heavy belly gently. the baby kicks right where his hand is, not even gently. it’s a hard kick and it hurts. “hurry up, please, your spawn wants to be born already.” 

the call disconnects shortly after that. baekhyun can’t help but burst into tears, curling up and hugging chanyeol’s pillow. he only lifts his head when he hears frantic footsteps, whimpering when chanyeol appears in the doorway. 

“oh, baby..” he sighs, settling down next to baekhyun and pulling his delicate husband into his lap. he presses gentle kisses all over baekhyun’s face, resting his big, warm hands over baekhyun’s swollen stomach. “i’m here, baekhyunnie, you’re gonna be okay…” 

“we have to go, chanyeol!” baekhyun cries, clutching at his belly. the baby is moving around like crazy, causing him a lot of discomfort. 

“okay, okay. calm down, my love.” he kisses the top of baekhyun’s head, settling him back onto the bed. “i’m gonna go put the bag in the car, alright? i’ll be right back for you, buttercup.”

chanyeol doesn’t waste time. he puts the bag of things baekhyun had packed in the car before returning to his pregnant husband. baekhyun is sobbing, curled up and clutching his belly. chanyeol scoops him up carefully, giving his husband a kiss and carrying him bridal style to the car. baekhyun cries the entire time they’re in the car, while chanyeol helps him change into a hospital gown once they’re checked in, and even before it’s really time for him to bring his baby into the world. he’s so scared even though chanyeol is here with him, holding his hand and gently rubbing his belly. chanyeol whispers words of encouragement in his ear throughout it all, not even letting baekhyun know how much it hurts when his smaller husband grips his hand so tight he thinks it might break. it doesn’t, but it does hurt. baekhyun’s in labor for so long, crying and panting, slumping against chanyeol’s chest when the baby is finally out. he sobs weakly, feeling completely exhausted and so _ empty _. he can’t stop crying, even though he should be out of tears. chanyeol just holds him, kissing his forehead and rubbing his back. 

“you did so well, my love,” he murmurs, kissing baekhyun’s cheek. “i’m so proud of you.”

“i’m so tired,” baekhyun sobs, clutching at chanyeol’s shoulders. “chanyeol, i’m so tired…”

“i know, sweetheart.” chanyeol’s voice is so soft and gentle, soothing all of baekhyun’s worries. “you’ll have to rest soon.”

“mm…” baekhyun closes his eyes, only opening them again when the nurse places their baby into his arms. “oh, chanyeol… you were wrong!” 

“i was wrong?”

“you kept insisting that our baby would be a boy… but we have a daughter, not a son.” 

“oh, well… gender doesn’t matter to me as long as she’s healthy and you’re healthy.”

“she’s fine, chanyeollie.” baekhyun murmurs, gazing down at the tiny baby. she’s already fast asleep, but he has a feeling she’ll wake up soon enough. 

“she’s perfect, baek.” chanyeol feels so emotional as he leans down to give his lover a kiss. “what’s her name going to be?”

“hyojin.” baekhyun replies. “park hyojin.”

they bring hyojin home a few days before chanyeol’s birthday. baekhyun is glad that she was born before the worst part of winter, but being pregnant during the summer was the most awful thing he’s ever experienced. she’s a winter baby, though, and she came before winter really hit, before he could get sick or anything. maybe he’ll get lucky and he won’t get sick this year. he wants to be able to spend time with his baby without risking her health and he doesn’t want her to grow up to find that her mommy is always so sick. she’s a fussy baby, always crying for mommy’s attention even when baekhyun is trying to get a quick nap in. even though he’s tired, he’s so happy that she’s healthy and that they finally have a child of their own. 

“good morning, princess,” baekhyun whispers, lifting the baby out of her crib and cradling her close. he presses a gentle smooch to his daughter’s chubby cheek, smiling when her tiny hands slaps against his face. “hi, baby, hi.. you slept so good last night, hm? only woke mommy up once… daddy’s still asleep, should we go wake him up? today’s a very special day, princess. it’s daddy’s birthday.”

the baby only squeals in response, letting out the tiniest giggles that have baekhyun’s heart melting. his daughter really is the cutest. 

“okay, hyojin-ah, let’s go wake daddy up.” 

chanyeol’s sprawled out across the bed when baekhyun goes to wake him up, snoring with his mouth wide open. he might be drooling. 

“chanyeol, wake up—” he murmurs, patting his husband’s shoulder. “hyojin, tell your daddy to wake up already.” 

she lets out a string of babbled words, something baekhyun can’t decipher. he sighs instead, reaching over and jabbing his lover until chanyeol lets out a sleepy groan and rolls over to face his husband and their child. 

“good morning,” baekhyun coos, rubbing hyojin’s back as the baby in his arms starts to fall asleep again. “did you sleep okay, yeol?”

“mm.” chanyeol nods, sitting up and rubbing his tired eyes. “did she wake up at all?”

“just once.” baekhyun kisses the top of the baby’s head, holding her gently. “just once… she’s getting so good at sleeping through the night. but… we came to wake you up because today’s a really important day, chanyeol.”

“is it really?”

“mhm, today’s november 27th. you know what that means, right?”

“hm… well. it’s a wednesday?” 

“no! it’s your birthday. you’re twenty-seven now.”

“damn, i’m old.” 

“chanyeol, hush. you’re not old.” baekhyun replies, rolling his eyes. “get up and take a shower, my love. i’ll make you something for breakfast.”

he puts the baby back in her crib, tucking her in carefully before hurrying to the kitchen to cook breakfast for his husband. chanyeol’s favorite is pancakes, which should be easy enough. pancakes with strawberries and maybe some juice, if they have any. he’s so busy with cooking that he only registers the sound of their baby crying until it’s suddenly silent. chanyeol shuffles into the kitchen soon after, holding hyojin close to his chest. 

“i think she got sad because you weren’t holding her anymore,” he says, leaning down to kiss baekhyun. 

“she was sleeping…” baekhyun sighs softly, reaching out to stroke the soft hair covering hyojin’s little head. he lets chanyeol kiss him before pulling away, resuming his cooking. “sit down, chanyeol, breakfast is almost ready.”

he placed a plate of pancakes on the table at chanyeol’s usual place, taking the baby and making his husband sit down. he’s already exhausted. 

“do you wanna go out for dinner tonight or stay in?” he asks wearily, unbuttoning his shirt so hyojin can latch on. she’s content with suckling until she’s full, only whining once when she’s finished so mommy knows he needs to burp her. 

“i think we should stay in,” chanyeol comments, taking notice of how exhausted his husband looks. “i’m afraid you’ll pass out if we go out.”

“okay, we’ll stay in.” baekhyun sighs, promptly tearing up. “i just.. i wanted this to be a good birthday for you. i was supposed to still be pregnant and that would’ve made things so much easier, you know? we both would have slept better and i wouldn’t be so exhausted..”

“baekhyun, don’t cry.” chanyeol gets up, taking his plate to the sink before joining his husband. he hugs baekhyun close, kissing his forehead. “it’s okay. it _ is _ a good birthday because you’re here with me and we have a baby of our own… we tried so hard to get here, baekhyunnie. don’t say that this isn’t a good birthday for me just because we can’t go out to dinner because we have a baby to take care of.” 

“still.. i wanted to do something special for you.” baekhyun pouts, holding the baby close. she’s sleepy again, her eyes half shut as she rests her chubby cheek against her mommy’s chest. 

“you did, baekhyun.” chanyeol murmurs, rubbing baekhyun’s shoulder. “you made me something nice for breakfast and you carried our baby for almost nine months. i think that counts as something special.”

“if you say so,” baekhyun grumbles. “hyojinnie is sleepy, i’m gonna go put her down for a nap.” 

“i’ll go with you,” chanyeol says. “then we can cuddle.”

they end up snuggling for a few hours before the baby wakes up again, and they snuggle again while baekhyun feeds her and holds her carefully. maybe it isn’t the birthday he’d imagined chanyeol having, but his husband seems to be having a good day so he figures it’s alright. 

“i love you, chanyeol,” he whispers, kissing his husband’s cheek. 

“i love you too, baekhyunnie.” chanyeol answers. “and so does hyojin.”

“she loves _ you _ too, you know,” he says. “i think her first word will be daddy, or maybe it’ll be chanyeol. you know, since i talk to her about you all the time.”

“ah, you’re so cute.” chanyeol sighs fondly, pulling his smaller husband a little closer. “i’m glad you’re feeling okay, though. i was worried that you wouldn’t be doing so well after giving birth.”

“i feel great, honestly.” baekhyun rests his head against chanyeol’s shoulder. “never felt better.”

“good,” he replies. “i’m glad to hear that. take a nap, okay? we can think about what to do for dinner later.”

so they both take a nap, all snuggled together, sitting up with baekhyun holding the baby close to his soft chest. this is it, this is what they’ve been waiting for since they decided to try to have a baby of their own. the little moments like this when their little angel is sleeping peacefully in her mother’s arms and finally allowing both of her parents to catch a nap. it’s wonderful, everything he’d ever dreamed of despite the lingering exhaustion. they’ve never been happier with how their life together turned out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to chanyeol.... i hope he’s having the best day!  
anyways, i decided to give them a baby, as usual, even thought there were no a/b/o dynamics at work here. i live for chanyeol and baek being domestic, mushy parents...  
thank you for reading! let me know what you think! you can always hit me up on twitter @/kissbaeks!!

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my drafts from june, so i finally finished it. please let me know what you think!
> 
> and feel free to interact with me on twitter @/kissbaeks!


End file.
